Kilimajaro
by LauStrife
Summary: Nunca se le había insinuado a Francia y siempre le pegaba cuando se acercaba más de la cuenta... Pero hoy… hoy tenía ganas. Estaba terriblemente excitado y no sabía por qué. SpaxFra. YAOI. LEMMON


**No me explico como ha podido salir esto de mi cabeza... xD De verdad que no. Lo que está metido entre las dos líneas es lo que Antonio piensa.  
**

**Ningún personaje de Hetalia me pertenece. Yo pertenezco a Antonio xD**

**Enjoy it:  
**

- Gilbo se podría haber quedado.- Se oyó decir a cierto español

-Oui, mon chere…

Estaban en casa del español tras un día entero juntos. Iban a quedarse los 3 a dormir pero había surgido algo en casa del albino y se había tenido que marchar. Ahora estaban los dos solos. Y ambos sospechaban cómo iba a acabar la noche.

Francis veía la tele: Un programa de prensa del corazón que tanto gustaba en España. No podía comprender como Antonio podía entretenerse con eso: varios tertulianos diciendo tonterías sin sentido alguno sobre la vida de personas que a nadie interesaba. Miraba sin atención como una colaboradora rubia que parecía haber salido de las cavernas hablaba sobre su hija.

* * *

Antonio en cambio no veía la tele. No parar de mirar al francés. Ese día el rubio llevaba una camisa blanca lisa y unos pantalones negros. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coletilla. A España, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, le encantaba cuando su vecino se hacía coleta y especialmente ese día, estaba realmente guapo. Miles de razones del porqué de su belleza rondaron la cabeza del chico de ojos verdes "¿Se habrá saneado el pelo? ¿Se habrá afeitado? ¿Se habrá maquillado? ¿Se habrá operado?" Pensaba Antonio mientras imágenes de Francia haciendo todo lo anteriormente citado recorrían su mente.

Pronto el erotismo comenzó a invadir su imaginación. No era la primera vez que había tenido esa clase de pensamientos con el gabacho de protagonista y comenzó a rememorar ocasiones en las que había compartido cama con él. Se habían estado acostando durante varios siglos.

España recordó la vez en que al morir Carlos II Francia se hizo con su corona. Francis se hizo con otra cosa. Para Antonio esa vez fue una de las mejores y recordaba perfectamente como el rubio llevaba coleta ese día, también recordaba con nitidez como su cuerpo es estremecía con las embestidas del francés.

España estaba el noventa por ciento de ocasiones debajo, dejándose hacer. Pero también había ocasiones en las que era activo. No hacía ni tres meses, en el antepenúltimo restregón que Antonio había estado dando. Según España, Francia gemía como una "perra en celo" y eso le encantaba.

Al salir de la cama, ambos seguían comportándose como amigos y fingiendo (o por lo menos Antonio) que no había pasado nada: salían de copas, iban al cine, a discotecas e incluso a prostíbulos juntos. Pero cuando tenían la oportunidad… ¡Ah!¡Cuando tenían la oportunidad…!

Nunca se había insinuado a Francia y siempre le pegaba cuando se acercaba más de la cuenta (que terminase cediendo y tener una sesión de sexo duro o no dependía del día) Pero hoy… hoy tenía ganas. Estaba terriblemente excitado y no sabía por qué. Se quería "tirar" a Francia bastamente, como animales.

* * *

El rubio seguía viendo la tele tranquilamente mientras se reía de todos los colaboradores del programa. Más que un programa de tertulia le parecía uno humorístico… Pero había algo que le incomodaba especialmente: Antonio no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento. Y cada vez le miraba más… raro. Francis no era ningún tonto y sabía que le pedía el español. Pero se quiso divertir un rato antes de hacer cualquier tipo de cosa

-Ey… ¿Me pasa algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! No…- Respondió el de ojos verdes, saliendo así de su ensoñación.

-¿Entonces…? ¡Oh! Te pasa algo a ti… ¡Estás sonrojado! ¿Tendrás fiebre?- Francia sabía perfectamente que le pasaba al cuerpo del español. Y se acercó un poco a él, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

España se mordió los labios y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no entendía acaso lo que le pasaba? ¿Cómo el país del amour podía ser tan estúpido en ocasiones?

-¡No tengo fiebre! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-Estás como un tomate. Y no es que te esté diciendo en tu "idioma" que estés bueno. Me refiero al color de tu cara…

-¡Ya lo sé!- Gritó el agitado e impaciente España. Quería empezar lo antes posible. Pero lo que no sabía es que Francis había planeado algo: Quería oírselo decir a él. Quería que le suplicase su compañía.

El gabacho comenzó a buscar el mando para cambiar de canal y lo encontró al lado de España. Cuando fue a cogerlo no pudo evitar fijarse en un bulto que sobresalía de la entrepierna de su amigo.

-Oh la la…- Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Francia, después soltó una risilla.

-¿Qué haces mirando ahí, idiota?- Dijo España poniendo un cojín encima de la erección para que el francés no pudiese verlo.

-Ni con cojines tapas eso. Es más grande que el Kilimanjaro.

Antonio apartó la vista, con una mezcla de vergüenza, frustración y morbo. ¿Acaso iban a estar toda la tarde viendo el Sálvame* mientras hacían comentarios de su montaña?

_*Sálvame: Programa de prensa rosa español. Una bazofia de las grandes._

**C'est fini por hoy. Tengo intenciones de continuarlo y que el siguiente capitulo sea hard yaoi. Os aviso que España va a ser uke (de nuevo xD) **

**Me lo he pasado realmente bien imaginandome a Antoñete completamente cachondo y Francia haciendose el tonto xD Ha sido genial.**

**Podéis ponerme reviews, añadirme a favoritos, ponerme el alertas, meteros en mi profile y leer otras historias. Haced lo que queráis, pero que se sepa que ha salido de mi mente sucia, de la pervertida mente de LauStrife xDDD**

**Os adoro!  
**


End file.
